Koriand'r (Teen Titans)
Koriand'r is a Tamaranean who escaped from the Gordanians, she befriended Robin and joined together with several other heroes to create the Teen Titans. She goes by the superhero name of Starfire. Biography ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Starfire and Robin share various moments together. At one point, they were about to kiss, and Robin asks her if she knows that she's his best friend. She responses 'yes', and tells him that he is also her best friend. They come to explain that nothing could ever get in the way of their friendship, implying that they both want to be more than best friends. But right before they kiss, Robin backs away, saying he's had a new thought about the villain. He also says that he is a hero, and he can't be anything more, much to his and Starfire's dismay. Later, when Starfire and Robin are caught in the rain after defeating the villain Uehara Daizo, Robin admits that he was wrong before. That maybe a hero wasn't all that he was, and that maybe he...we- could be "''more", but Starfire interrupts him saying "Robin, stop talking" and they both lean in and share a passionate kiss, with their friends around them saying things like 'Well, it's about time', implying that they all knew they were going to get together one day. The series ends with Robin and Starfire holding hands, happy with each other's presence. ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added TV Movies ''Apprentice Robin fights and easily defeats the other Titans like Slade commands him to, but when Starfire is the last one, he refuses to strike her down. Aftershock Starfire was the first to befriend Terra, and one of those hurt most by her betrayal. While angered at Terra for this and for exploiting her natural loving kindness, she still wished to help Terra at the end of "Aftershock", and stated at her memorial service that she would miss her. Titans East ''To be added ''The End While Robin sought out what was left of Raven, Starfire stayed with Beast Boy and Cyborg, fighting first Trigon and later, the most evil part of herself. While Starfire is caring and kind, Starfire's evil self is cold, calculating, and vindictive. None of the Titans could defeat themselves, and it is she who figures out that they could defeat each other's evil selves. It is Starfire who defeats Cyborg's evil self, while Beast Boy defeats her evil self. Homecoming ''To be added ''Calling All Titans In "Calling All Titans!" she delivered Argent's communicator to her and was the one to respond to Argent's call for help. Though she was too late to help Argent, she was attacked by Kitten and Killer Moth, the two of whom took great pride in their act of revenge. She, however, was not captured and resurfaced with Red Star and Bumblebee at the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout in Paris, helping free her friends and taking part in the final fight against the Brotherhood. Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Flight *Star Bolts *Able to breath in space unaided Relationships *Robin - Boyfriend and leader. *Cyborg - Friend and teammate. *Beast Boy - Friend and teammate. *Raven - Friend and teammate. *Terra - Friend turned enemy. *Slade - Enemy. *Titans East **Aqualad - Former crush. *Trigon - Enemy. *Brushogun - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Animation (3 films) **Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' - Hynden Walch **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Hynden Walch **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' - Hynden Walch *TV Movies (6 films) **''Apprentice ''- Hynden Walch **''Aftershock ''- Hynden Walch **''Titans East'' - Hynden Walch **''The End'' - Hynden Walch **''Homecoming'' - Hynden Walch **''Calling All Titans'' - Hynden Walch Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery 004 506.jpg 113 132.jpg|Starfire expresses joy at having Robin back. 213 057.jpg|Starfire during the fight with Terra. 313 104.jpg|Starfire fights Bumblebee when she's controlled by Brother Blood. 413 002.jpg|Starfire fights her darkside. 501 035.jpg|Starfire excitedly tries to guess what Beast Boy is saying. 512 103.jpg|Starfire arrives to fight the Brotherhood. Starfire.jpg|Starfire fights one of Brushogun's creations. B-1526943822.jpg ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2366.jpg See Also *Starfire Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Characters Category:Teen Titans: Apprentice Characters Category:Teen Titans: Aftershock Characters Category:Teen Titans: Titans East Characters Category:Teen Titans: The End Characters Category:Teen Titans: Homecoming Characters Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Love interest Category:Tamaraneans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Sisters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters